Survivor: Tahiti
, | seasonrun =April 6-26, 2019 | episodes = 14 | season = 6 | days =39 | survivors = 18 | winner =Barnes Coleman | runnerup =Jacob Caldwell | tribes = | previous = | next = }} Survivor: Tahiti is the sixth season of PM Survivor Series. Production This season brought the change to the schedule with the season taking place throughout the week from Monday to Friday and no episodes on Saturday or Sunday. Twists/Changes * '''Opening Twist: '''At the start of the game, the contestants were given a choice. They can either gather materials on the boat or risk their game by jumping and swimming to shore. On the shore, there are two immunity necklaces, each granting the holder immunity for the first tribal and the power to pick tribes. After the captains picked their tribes, it would be revealed that they had just picked the opposing captains tribe. * '''Double Elimination: '''On Day 27, Tiputa was subjected to a double elimination, where two castaways would be eliminated after two rounds of voting. Castaways Season Summary The eighteen castaways were divided into two tribes, Mahina and Vairao. With Vairao losing the first challenge, the tribe showed unity as they unanimously voted their first player. Despite their two wins, Mahina's weakness in challenges began to surface and they were quickly sent to tribal after tribal. Nadeen Parks became a dominate force to be reckoned with as she took charge of Mahina and was constantly on the verge of being voted out of the game. Despite Dominick McGowan's hidden immunity idol, Nadeen was quickly able to send her opposers out of the game. Once the two tribes shuffled, Vairao found themselves in a power position and was able to send home two more remaining Mahina members. At the merge, Vairao found themselves in majority with 8 original members to Mahina's three. Cracks in the tribe were quickly exposed however Barnes Coleman and Desiree Flowers managed to keep the tribe from sending home one of their own home, resulting in Winston Patel's vote off. At the following tribe, the Vairao tribe were officially divided in numbers, and Beckett Donaldson turned on one of his own sending home Mateo Villanuevua. With Mateo's vote off, the merged tribe officially became split with Barnes and Desiree leading one side and Nadeen and Beckett on the other side. Barnes and Desiree were quickly able to gain allies to support them, gathering a core group of five between Barnes, Desiree, Jacob Caldwell, Penny Evans and Samara Holman to vote off their enemies. Once reaching the final five, the group became split with Jacob and Penny on one side against Barnes, Desiree and Penny. Despite Jacob having two hidden immunity idols, he chose to not use any on Penny, but he was ultimately blindsided when Penny went home in a 3-2 vote. Honoring their final two, Barnes and Jacob felt Desiree needed to go next for her strong social game, leading to her vote out. Barnes won final immunity and decided to honor his close relationship and final two alliance with Jacob, voting out Samara. At the Final Tribal Council, Barnes' gameplay was respected more than Jacob leading to a 7 to 2 vote for Barnes to win. Voting History Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: Tahiti